


I Really Want You To Get Close With Me

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey shakes his head laughing, both at the sheer cheesiness of the song and the fact they are swaying around like idiots in a hotel room. “Now, move in a sort of, sway, thingy.” Ian sways them, circling around a little." </p><p> </p><p>(Imagine person A teaching person B how to dance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Want You To Get Close With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Lionel Richie song - My Love - In which I used the lyrics. (which are the italics) 
> 
> Thought this would be super cute!!! 
> 
> Prompt me; im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Mickey trips over his own feet, _again._ “Why the hell have I got to do this?” Mickey is beyond frustrated and Ian is just slobbering all over him, laughing and just being the idiot he is. It wasn't fucking helping. Mickey couldn't dance for shit and there was no way Ian could fix that. 

 

“It's your sisters wedding tomorrow, remember?” Ian grins, walking over to his phone to find a piece of music he could play while he hopelessly tried to show Mickey how to dance. “I ain't fucking dancing on my own, and you are _definitely_ not drinking your life away on cheap punch and knock-off Vodka you stole from the bar.” 

 

Mickey shoves his hands up in annoyance. “Find someone else to fucking dance with, because I ain't getting up and you know it.” He sits himself down on the bed, Ian had been begging him all week to at least  _try_ and dance, and seriously – those fucking puppy dog eyes were hard to resist. 

 

“Stop being a dick and stand up, I'm teaching you whether you like it or not.” Ian grins once he found the right song, he clicks it. Mickey rolls his eyes while the seventies tune echoes through the hotel room, which Mandy's boyfriend had happily paid for them, he stays put on the bed. “Get the fuck up. “ Ian smirks. 

 

_I' ain't never said how much I need you, sugar.... but I sure need you by my side.._

 

Mickey shakes his head, childishly. Ian takes the challenge and walks over to him, he kicks Mickey's legs apart and stands between them. Capturing his boyfriends lips, he grabs a firm hold on Mickey's wrists, with a yelp he got the brunette quickly onto his feet. Mickey groans, knocking his head back. “ _Ian..._ I'm really fucking -” 

 

_My love, just thinking about you baby just blows my mind..._

 

“Come on, Mickey. You've just got to hold me here.” The redhead directs Mickey's hand to around his neck, Mickey complies and squeezes the skin a little. “Now hold my hand.” He nods to Mickey's wandering palm, the brunette rolls his eyes but places his left hand into Ian's. 

 

_Life with me, I know for sure, it ain't been easy...but you stayed with me anyway..._

 

Ian smirks, bringing their hands together he kisses Mickey's palm, just to piss him off that little more. “We've gotta get closer, like this-” Ian shoves their chests together, so they are barely breathing spaces apart. Mickey shakes his head laughing, both at the sheer cheesiness of the song and the fact they are swaying around like idiots in a hotel room. “Now, move in a sort of, sway, thingy.” Ian sways them, circling around a little.

 

_And even though you ain't gonna lose too much by leaving, I'm glad you stayed..._

 

“This is so fucking gay.” Mickey huffs out, gulping as his eyes latch onto the blushing lips against the younger boys face. Ian is smiling like an idiot, knowing he has Mickey wrapped around his little finger, they sway along through the cleared-out space of the hotel room floor.

 

“Sorry to tell you this, Mick, but you _are_ gay. Deal with it.” Mickey stumbles a couple of times, stomping his feet onto Ian's, without apologizing, because the fucker deserved it for making Mickey even _try_ this.”

 

Mickey pulls out his palm just to give Ian the middle finger. “So, is this all we fucking do?” He asks, waiting for Ian to pull out another of his lets-teach-Mickey tricks. They kept swaying as the song carried on, Mickey would have never guessed he would be dancing to Lionel Richie in his later years.

 

“What did you expect, a couple of back-flips? Wait a minute while I chuck you in the air and catch you in my arms.” Ian answers sarcastically, giggling to himself when Mickey gives him the trademark death glare, that he knew _way_ to well.

 

_You've been my friend and you've been my lover..._

 

Mickey stumbles again. “Shut the fuck up, Gallagher, you're messing my concentration.” He pushes his chest further into Ian's, their hands are intertwined tightly as they retract back to their previous steps. Ian laughs, knocking his head back, “Thought you didn't want to dance, huh?”

 

“Fuck off, I'm gonna have to aren't I?” Mickey splutters. “Don't want your ass moping about because I didn't pull off a couple of steps.” Really, under the grump attire and reluctance to dance, Mickey was really fucking liking being this close to Ian. They swayed some more, Ian even tried to spin Mickey, but again it failed and the brunette fell into him with a high-pitched chuckle.

 

_Oh lord, Honey you're everything I need_

 

Ian is staring at him, corners of his lips tugging into a cheeky grin. “The fuck you looking at?” Mickey asks, his voice more soft than he had intended. It never worked on Gallagher any-more.

 

“You.” Ian whispers, his hand scooping from Mickey's waist and up to the back of his neck. “You're just amazing, you know that.” Ian would always blurt that shit out, and it _always_ made Mickey speechless. All he could do, was what he always did, he grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled his lips to his own, in which Ian always fell into.

 

_You've made my love so strong, now I know where I belong..._

 


End file.
